Sleepless
by auris
Summary: Denmark tries to sleep in a bed with Norway but gets kicked out all the time. Time for plan B!


**Sleepless, a Denmark/Norway fanfiction**

I can't recall the exact year nor the exact day when this thing happened. When I look back, I remember a crisp winter night and snowflakes dancing towards earth.

When I was a small kid I always tried to catch snowflakes in my gloved hands, which was not a very hard task considering the fact that it snowed nearly 10 months at my place. Okay, I am exaggerating.

Looking at the snowflake in my hand I tried to memorize every single angle of it before destroying it. Freud might have had his pleasure with me and my crocked mind.

White puffs where sailing through the night air and suddenly I heard a noise, a soft curse and a giggle. Ladies and Gentlemen here comes the drunk hero.

I closed my eyes and tried to appear as if I was asleep but apparently I was a bad actor.

"Norgeeee! I know you are awake" came the annoying voice of... what did I call him back then...I think it was freaking lush...yes...came the annoying voice of the freaking lush.

"I am so cold. Can't you heat more often?"

I turned around and faced the wall.

"Then go back to your house and stay there"

"Nah, too boring"

As if I am interesting, I thought and rolled my eyes. There was a rustling and suddenly my blanket was lifted and cold feet touched my legs as Danmark slid into bed with me.

"What are you doing? Get out immediately or I will kick you out of bed!"

My bed was really tiny and already squeaking as if to protest.

"You smell so good"

I turned around, kicked and pushed. Freaking lush fell on the wooden floor with a tiny scream on his lips.

"Why are you so mean?" he whined and tried to get into my bed again.

"Go to your own bed or else I will tie you up!" I said angrily but meaning every word of it.

The next thing I remembered was a cold hand touching my arm. I recoiled from his touch and got up, furious.

He did sleep in his own bed this night, after I tied him up really good, as I had promised, and left him there to sleep in his bed.

But he was persistent. After this night he tried even harder. Danmark apparently warmed his hands and feet before trying to climb into my bed. When this didn't work, he drunk a lot of mulled wine to raise his body temperature. It was actually a really good idea but he just didn't understand that it was not only because of his cold body parts. I was just not used to his body in my bed, drooling on my pillow, stealing my blanket, muttering in sleep or even worse, laughing. When he laughed while he was asleep it made my flesh creep. Oh, and I should not forget his snoring after he drunk too much beer or mulled wine.

After one month of trying it everyday and not even succeeding once I thought he would give up. But I was wrong. That freaking lush had a plan B. He got us both really utterly drunk and then made me drink some more with unfair tricks. There I was, dizzy and counting stars, giggling like mad and talking to my trolls which Danmark found surprisingly amusing. He once told me, that he liked me drunk because it made me more likeable. Bastard.

And now that drunk hero got me into bed, changing my clothes and arranging it neatly before the fireplace in my room before undressing and jumping in my bed.

When I woke up in the morning it was because I thought I would die of suffocation any moment soon. But no, it was only the lush freak. He was wrapped around me like a man-eating anaconda and didn't even bulk although I bit into his ear. And shoulder. And nose. Grudgingly I wriggled my arm free and pushed him aside for a few seconds to inhale some fresh and sweet air.

"Norge" he muttered in his sleep and grinned his dumb idiot smile he always smiled when he said my name. He looked cute. Oh god, did I just say that?

At least he was warm too. I pushed him away a bit more, just so that I was able to breath again and sighed. Freaking lush.

After that fateful night he managed to get into my bed every night. I couldn't say no as easily as I once did and he knew it.

Every night I would go to bed and look out of the window and he followed, undressed and slipped into bed. When I couldn't sleep he told me stories about heroes and mermaids. When he couldn't sleep I softly stroked his head until his soft snoring told me he was in the land of dreams. He never even once forgot to warm his hands and feet before going to bed and therefore got the silent permission to hold me tight. After a while I even enjoyed waking up in his embrace.

Two months passed and one day my small bed broke in half. I was furious and snapped at him, that it was his fault and he shouldn't have eaten so much at dinner. I really had loved my small bed. He just sat there, between the bed which had nicely broken into two and looked like I'd slapped him. Oh and I really wanted to. I got up, went to his room, looked the door and slept in his bed. He wasn't even trying to follow me. This was the first night we were separated.

Morning came and I woke up alone and terribly cold. I got up and quickly dashed into my room to get something more suitable to wear than my sleeping shirt.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I entered. There was a huge bed standing in my tiny room and Danmark sitting on it, grinning like the happiest person on this planet.

"Good morning sunshine. Look! I build this bed for us"

"You...build it for us?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed proudly.

"You build this bed alone? In one night?" I asked bewildered and traced over the fine lines of the headboard. It depicted a dancing horde of trolls in a huge forest. It was an amazing piece of art.

"Well...", he scratched his head in embarrassment, "yes, me and that army of trolls of yours!"

I lifted my eyebrows, trying to get the hidden meaning.

"Since when do you see my trolls?"

He shrugged.

"Since I believe in them?"

I turned away, trying to suppress that strange emotional feeling bubbling up inside of me.

"Idiot" I muttered, "idiot idiot idiot!"

He grinned and hugged me.

"Glad you like it!"

"If you break this bed, I will kick your damn ass to the sun and back again. I will!"

Sadly I didn't really sound convincing as I said those words, pressed against his shoulder, all teary eyed and happy.


End file.
